


Cover your neck

by I_rate_himbos



Category: Your turn to die, kimi ga shine
Genre: Chapter 2-2 Spoilers, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shin Tsukimi is always cold, Short Story, scarf sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rate_himbos/pseuds/I_rate_himbos
Summary: Shin is cold and hungry but at least he’s got Sou looking out for him.





	Cover your neck

Shin was not at all surprised to have a knocking at his door again in the middle of the night. Not that he was asleep, he usually was up all night working. But without fail these days he got an unwelcome visit from that green haired, ever smiling salary man. No matter how much Shin tried to ignore Sou, he wouldn’t leave until spoken to. 

Shin wasted little time opening the door today as he anticipated this interruption. “Good evening Shin.” Sou with his ever present smile glowing at him. “How was your day?” 

Shin yawned. “It just started, unlike yours. Go home and go to sleep.” He told Sou while unsuccessfully trying to close the door. 

Sou stopped it with his hand and poked his head in. “Aww you worried about me?” He asked with an impish grin. Shin huffed defeated. “I’m hungry let me take you out to that ramen hut.” 

“Thanks but I’m-“ He was about to say he wasn’t hungry if not for the loud growl from his stomach. Traitor. “Not dressed.” 

“That’s ok I can wait.” Sou said. He then let the door close. Well he’s definitely not going to leave now Shin thought to himself. 

He put on a bunch of layers and a jacket before walking out to go with Sou. Sou was the kind of guy who can chat on and on without caring if he gets a response. Shin would occasionally nod at whatever business or coworker drama he was talking about and Sou seemed happy with it.  
A cold breeze hit shin hard and he shivered, sou’s ever present smile faded. “You’re still cold, you left your neck exposed” He pointed out.  
It was just because he was underweight. “It’s fine. We’re almost there.” Shin brushed off Sou’s concern. Just as he was about to start walking again, a polka dot pattern fell before his eyes. “Wha-“ he stuttered confused as Sou wrapped part of his scarf around Shin’s neck and shoulders, connecting the two. 

“Warmer?” Sou asked. Oh Shin felt warm alright, he hoped his pink cheeks were covered by the scarf. He nodded slightly looking down at the colorful and warm scarf. It still had Sou’s warmth from when he wore it and his smell. “Good! You should really keep your neck covered. Let’s go!” Sou responded happy again pulling Shin along with him. 

Why was it that these little things made Shin so self conscious? Why would Sou care if his neck was warm or not? Shin knew though he really liked the scarf around the two of them for some reason.


End file.
